Shogatsu
by Amarxlen
Summary: Make a wish with the coming of the New Year. Then pray the Gods answer. What should I wish for?


**A/N:** Shogatsu is the first day of January, and the official New Year's Day in Japan. It's considered to be one of the most important annual festivals and has been celebrated for centuries. For more info, you can go to Wikipedia and type in Shogatsu. This was partially inspired by Fruits Basket - volume 2, chapter 11. I was also driven to write this because, so far, I haven't read a New Year's SasuNaruSasu one-shot. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I think it would be very obvious if I owned Naruto. 1. SasuNaruSasu. Lots of it. Oceans of it. 2. I'm writing fanfiction. If I owned _Naruto_ I'd be far too busy to write fanfiction, besides it would be redundant to write fanfictions of my own series.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sat, bright eyed and fidgety on the roof of his house, in a utopia that wasn't marred by the fact that it was freezing. The reason? Uchiha Sasuke was sitting next to him, waiting with him to greet the sun rise of a new year.

"Why did you drag me up here, dobe?" Sasuke scowled at the star strewn sky. Naruto's gaze whipped over to Sasuke and he glared.

"Because, _teme_," he emphasized, "tomorrow is shogatsu!" The blond threw his hands in the air and gave the Uchiha a bright smile.

"Hn." Sasuke offered the blond, not bothering to give a translation of the single syllable. He didn't see why they had to go out onto the roof for shogatsu.

"And because it's shogatsu, we have to watch the sunrise and greet the New Year!"

Naruto grinned brightly, turning his gaze to the east, and flexing the hand with which he had dragged the stoic Uchiha out of his house. It had been a pain in the ass to get the raven to come out of his warm house, and even more so to convince him up onto the roof with the blond idiot.

But it had been done, and Naruto was glowing with glee, despite the Uchiha's own stubborn attitude. The blond bounced on the balls of his feet – right, left, right, left – his eyes firmly latched on the lightening horizon. And finally, over the line where the earth met the sky and created an ocean of black, a sliver of light was seen.

Naruto glowed even brighter, if such a thing was possible.

"Now it's time for us to make a wish, teme!" It was a tradition he had learned from Iruka, and had used to participate in with him, but Naruto was sure that his brown haired sensei was not short in the company department.

Naruto's bouncing froze, and his eyes narrowed a bit in confusion. He wracked his mind, but he couldn't find anything that he desperately wanted to wish for. He had wanted the villagers to notice him, and once that had been worth wishing for. But it seemed that wish was finally coming true, if only at a snail's pace. He had wanted acknowledgement, but he had that too. Cerulean blue orbs took in the raven next to him from his peripheral vision. There was nothing to wish for.

And as the light got brighter and he could see the Uchiha's pale, tired face more clearly, he realized that he didn't have to wish for _something_, he could wish for _somebody_. His eyes, returning to their original brightness found the horizon again, where he had to shield his eyes as he thought his wish hard and loud and clear. And for the longest time, all was silent in the peaceful morning of the first day of the year.

"Oi... Dobe."

"Hm?" Naruto murmured as he sat next to Sasuke, his eyes still firmly watching the sun rise, tiny inch by tiny inch.

"What did you wish for?" The raven muttered into his knees, the sunlight reflected in his midnight eyes. Naruto's gaze turned to Sasuke and his face broke into his trademark grin.

"Not what." Naruto corrected, still smiling as he returned to the sunrise as he prayed once again the gods answer his plea. The Uchiha raised a perfect eyebrow. Then he scoffed.

"Well if you weren't going to wish, what did you drag me up here for?" Naruto pouted and glared at Sasuke.

"You didn't let me finish, teme!" He snapped.

"Then what did you wish for, dobe?" The raven was glaring now, too, much more successful at being intimidating than his blond foil.

"Not what," Naruto repeated. "Who." Sasuke snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I was selfless and wished for _somebody_, teme! What did _you_ wish for?" Naruto said it like a challenge, and, as far as he was concerned, it was. Sasuke froze. Wishing? Why would he do something as silly as wish?

"I didn't." Naruto stared incredulously.

"You... didn't." He reiterated disbelievingly. "Are you serious?"

"Perfectly serious. Why would I? It's not going to come true."

"You're no fun." Naruto grumbled, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Hn."

"...Think you're so cool. Asshole." The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He stood up and Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"Where are you going?" He whined.

"I watched the stupid sunrise with you, now I'm tired. I'm going inside to sleep, dobe." And with that the Uchiha had disappeared. Naruto sighed, his eyes staring through the spot where Sasuke had just been standing. Then he too disappeared.


End file.
